


cold open

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Young Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tim has a weird dream.





	

Everything was melancholy in the most gentle of ways. It happened again, he blacked out again. This occurred all the time, actually. His mind blocks out what he wants to know and he's so used to it that he gives up momentarily after. The breathing is steady, which was a surprise because it usually never was. The long field of grain and wheat he sat in blew gently along with the breeze passing by. His eyes watched as the stalks drifted back and forth. He sees something, a familiar figure just out of eyesight. He blinks and it's gone.  
  
He felt soft and warm, it's around him now. It made his brain feel static and fuzzy. The vague interlude doesn't always feel bad, yet he's aware deep down that it really is. It took him away from his family, it's the one that brings him to forget. He's petrified of the thing,  after all, and that's when he retreats. It hurt him, it doesn't stop hurting him. The fuzzy warmth becomes scorching flames and it hurts, it hurts so much. He shakes, he wails, he goes down without a fight.  
  
_"Timothy."_  
  
 He hears a nurse call his name and it jerks him awake. He's not in the field, he's in the opposite. The cold hospital bed and the unwelcome stare of a very tired nurse. The atmosphere made him sick, claustrophobic. He sits up feeling uncomfortable, his head hurts and he feels like he's halfway out of his body. Tim's tired eyes drift on the nurse and he  opens his mouth. He knows the process of this whole place already, he just wants to get it over with. Medicine. Sleep. Man. Repeat. He doesn't get help, even if he wanted it.  
  
The nurse pops varying pills into his mouth. He swallows with water, sighs, and thanks her without any real meaning. He watches the nurse leave and he realizes how null he is. Tim scratches his chin, looks out the window and sees the man. The good thing is he's not as scared as he should be. He knows that this will all end soon, he'll be free of this place and the man in no time.  
  
Tim returns to the field.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be boring and ooc because it's 12 am and I wrote this in one shot. sorry folks. 
> 
> tumblr: xoltol.tumblr.com   
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
